Doll's Curse
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Laos tak sengaja menemukan Indonesia sedang berbicara dengan... boneka? Tapi kenapa bonekanya aneh begitu? Fail summary, full of OC. fic gaje.


-Doll's Curse-

Warnings : OC (ASEAN selain Vietnam dan Thailand), OOC, cerita gaje, maybe typo(s), Gakuen Hetalia style, Nations name used, sekali lagi—cerita ini gaje banget. Don't like or allergy, please go back to previous page (:

Character(s): Fem!Indonesia, Male!Malaysia, Male!Laos, Male!Cambodia, Fem!Singapore, Fem!Philiphine (meskipun yang dua ini munculnya dikit), dan karakter lain yang udah ada di Hetalia.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

[~]

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid Gakuen Hetalia yang sudah tak sabar merasakan kebebasan sepulang sekolah pun langsung membereskan buku-buku mereka, keluar kelas dan menuju asrama masing-masing.

"Hm? Kau nggak pulang?" tanya Malaysia pada Indonesia. Gadis itu kini sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di tas jinjingnya.

"Ehm… Duluan aja deh," jawab Indonesia dengan senyum kecil kemudian kembali fokus pada sesuatu di tasnya.

Malaysia hanya menatap Indonesia dengan tanda tanya. 'Tumben, biasanya dia yang paling semangat kalau udah bel pulang,' gumam Malaysia dalam hati. "Baiklah, aku duluan, ya."

Indonesia hanya membalas dengan anggukan, Malaysia pun menyusul teman-teman ASEAN-nya yang lain yang sudah keluar dari kelas.

[~]

"Oh!" pekik Laos begitu ia dan Kamboja baru keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hm? Ada apa, Laos?" tanya Kamboja pada Laos yang sekarang sedang mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ah, kayaknya buku fisikaku ketinggalan," jawab Laos. "Anterin ngambil yuk?"

Kamboja menghela napas, "ogah, ambil sendiri. Kau cowok 'kan?"

"Tapi, Kamboja…" Laos memelas, "sekolah kalau udah sepi 'kan serem… Kau 'kan tahu sekolah kita segede apa?"

"Ya, kalau takut ambilnya besok aja."

"Tapi 'kan kita ada PR!" Laos mulai mengguncang-guncang tangan Kamboja, "Kau pasti nggak mau minjemin bukumu 'kan? Makanya… anterin~!"

Kamboja sekali lagi menghela napas, kali ini lebih berat, "Yaudah ambil sana, aku tunggu di sini."

"Yah, Kamboja-"

"Ambil sendiri, atau nggak sama sekali?"

Laos pun segera melepas tasnya dan menitipkannya pada Kamboja, kemudian segera berlari kembali menuju gedung sekolah.

[~]

"Uwaa… Sudah kukira sekolah kalau udah sepi itu serem…" gumam Laos sambil berjalan cepat (karena takut) di sepanjang lorong sekolah. "Tenang, Laos. Tenang. Beberapa langkah lagi sampai, kok…" gumamnya memberanikan diri.

Langkah Laos perlahan melambat begitu ia sudah hampir mencapai kelasnya. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, tapi niatan itu berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara orang.

"Ih, ngeselin banget!"

DEG!

Laos terperanjat. Jantungnya hampir saja copot. 'Ha-hantu…? Tapi kok suaranya kayak kenal?' gumam Laos dalam hati. Dengan takut-takut ia menggeser papan pintu sedikit. Berhati-hati agar suara decitan pintu tidak terdengar. Memberikan sedikit celah untuk mengintip.

"…Indonesia?" gumam Laos saat melihat teman sekelasnya itu sedang berbicara sendiri dengan… Boneka? Tapi kok bentuknya jelek banget ya?

Yup, Indonesia-lah yang membuat suara tadi. Sekarang ia sedang berbicara pada sesosok boneka aneh. Kepalanya terbuat dari batok kelapa, badannya terbuat dari kayu yang dibentuk menyerupai salib. Boneka itu memakai kain putih lusuh yang sudah bolong-bolong.

"…Pokoknya si Nethere itu ngeselin! Sok jago! Sok hebat! Oke, dia emang pernah ngejajah aku, tapi itu 'kan dulu! Nggak usah nge-sok jadiin aku bawahannya lagi dong sekarang! Aku 'kan udah merdeka!" Indonesia menggebrak meja di depannya, membuat Laos sedikit bergidik.

'Ini… Indonesia lagi curhat? Sama boneka?' gumam Laos dalam batin.

"Makanya, aku minta kamu ngerjain dia malam ini. Apa aja deh, pokoknya bikin dia ketakutan-sampai ngompol kalau bisa!" lanjut Indonesia.

'…Ngerjain?' pikir Laos, 'Apa maksud Indonesia sih?'

"Tapi ingat, aku nggak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, aku tahu kau itu haus darah. Kalau sampai ada yang celaka, kusegel kau di gunung Anak Krakatau. Aku serius," Indonesia bicara dengan tatapan mengancam pada boneka itu. Laos semakin bingung, ada apakah gerangan dengan boneka tersebut? Sampai Indonesia bilang dia haus darah segala? Laos merasa agak sedikit merinding.

"Untuk imbalannya, akan kusiapkan 2 ekor ayam. Kalau kau minta lebih, seperti darah manusia atau apa, yah, kau tahu 'kan? Kau akan benar-benar kusegel."

Laos semakin merinding mendengar kata-kata Indonesia tadi. Darah manusia? What in the world is that doll!

Indonesia bangkit dari kursinya. "Nah, pergilah sekarang."

Tiba-tiba boneka berkain lusuh itu melesat keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Terbang bebas ke angkasa-tanpa bantuan apapun.

Laos menganga. Ia mundur menjauhi pintu kelas.

'T-Ta-Tadi itu…' gumam Laos dalam hati, '…Tadi itu APAAA!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. "Lho? Laos? Sedang apa?"

Laos membeku. Gawat jika Indonesia tahu tadi ia sedang mengintip.

"H-Ha-Hai, Indonesia," Laos tergagap, "B-buku fisikaku ketinggalan,"

"Ini maksudmu?" Indonesia mengeluarkan buku fisika yang dimaksud Laos. Laos mengangguk, "Tadi, aku menemukannya di atas mejamu, baru saja mau aku antarkan padamu."

Indonesia tersenyum seperti biasa. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau tadi Laos mengintip 'ritual aneh'-nya dengan boneka-batok-kelapa itu. Laos menghela napas lega.

"Nah, balik ke asrama, yuk?" tawar Indonesia. Laos mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersebelahan sepanjang lorong sekolah.

"…Ngomong-ngomong, Laos?"

"Ya, Indonesia?"

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukan yang tadi pada yang lain 'kan?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Laos merasakan aura mistis di belakang punggungnya.

[~]

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Malam yang sunyi dan damai tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan seorang lelaki. Otomatis, seluruh penghuni asrama Gakuen Hetalia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siapa tuh? Siapa tuh yang teriak?"

"…Kayaknya Netherlands."

"Ayo kita kesana, da~"

"HAHAHA! Tenang semua ada HERO disini!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Netherelands pun dibuka secara paksa (didobrak maksudnya). Munculah 5 Nations yang sok-jadi-pahlawan-di-GakuHeta yang menyebut diri mereka Allied Forces. Mereka berlima melangkah mendekat menuju tempat tidur Netherlands, tempat di mana sekarang Netherlands sedang tidur meringkuk sambil bergetar.

"Ng… Netherlands?" America menepuk-nepuk bahu Netherlands, "Kau tak apa? Hei?"

Netherlands menunjuk ke tembok di belakang punggungnya, satu tangannya yang lain masih menutup wajahnya, "A… ada…"

"Ada apa? Kecoak? Tikus?" England menengahi.

"Bukan!" sahut Netherelands, ia bangkit dan duduk di ujung kasurnya. "Tadi… di sana, ada anak kecil… tidur… membelakangiku…"

Allied forces sunyi.

"Ahahahaha! Nethere jangan nakut-nakutin gitu ah!" America menepuk-nepuk bahu Netherelands keras.

"Kau cuma kelelahan, mon cher." France mengedipkan matanya. "Lihat, nggak ada apa-apa 'kan?"

"Hh… Kupikir apa, ngeganggu orang tidur aja. Ayo balik." England menghela napas.

"Tak kusangka, orang seperti Netherlands bisa takut sama yang seperti itu, aru…" Gumam China

"Bikin heboh saja, da…" Russia pasang senyum innocent yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri (?).

"Nggak! Tadi itu beneran! Dia botak, kulitnya coklat, tidur menghadap tembok! Ah, h-hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Netherlands mencoba menghentikan kelima orang, err, Nations tersebut. Tapi, apa daya, mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan Netherlands yang masih paranoid di kamarnya.

"…Aaah! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini!" Gumam Netherelands frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya yang berdiri ke atas (yaiyalah berdiri itu ke atas!).

"Ufufu~ Tenang aja, bang. Abang nggak sendirian kok."

Netherlands bergidik. Detak jantungnya melaju cepat. Bulir-bulir air jatuh dari keningnya. Ia mencoba menengok ke belakang punggungnya yang terasa dingin. Dan terlihatlah sosok yang Netherlands deskripsikan tadi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

[~]

Matahari menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang kekuningan. Pagi hari ini terasa begitu damai meskipun ada kejadian 'menghebohkan' semalam. Sahut-sahutan sapaan pagi terdengar seperti biasa sepanjang jalan menuju gedung sekolah Gakuen Hetalia.

"Pagi!" sapa Indonesia begitu ia dan rombongan fem!ASEAN berpas-pasan dengan rombongan male!ASEAN.

"Pagi." Jawab Malaysia, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ehm, kemarin… Sepertinya asrama lelaki heboh sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Vietnam.

"Katanya, sih, itu Netherelands, ana~" jawab Thailand, "katanya dia lihat hantu di kamarnya, ana~"

"H-hantu..?" tanya Singapore meyakinkan, sepertinya ia agak sedikit merinding.

"Katanya Allied Forces sih, cuma khayalannya Netherelands aja…" kata Malaysia.

"Hahahaha! Payah banget ya si Nethere itu! Kelihatannya mah, sok kuat, tapi nyatanya takut sama hantu!" kata Indonesia meremehkan, Malaysia menatapnya curiga. "A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Nggak, nggak kenapa-napa."

"…Hng? Kenapa Laos? Kau bergetar?" tanya Philippine yang baru sadar kalau dari tadi tubuh Laos bergetar.

"N-nggak… Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" jawab Laos meyakinkan, meskipun Philippine masih mengeluarkan tatapan khawatir.

Mereka bersepuluh pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Diam-diam Indonesia memasang tatapan mengancam pada Laos, membuat Nation kecil itu merinding dan bersembunyi dibalik Kamboja.

Dan Laos pun belajar satu hal dari kejadian ini; jangan pernah membuat Indonesia marah.

[~end~]

Haloh, saya Tsundere Addict ganti nama… =.=v

Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena udah bikin cerita nggak jelas begini! Ampun…! *sujud*

Ehm, saya bilangnya ASEAN ada 10 di cerita di atas ini, tapi, mohon maaf, yang saya bisa munculkan cuma ada 8 (minus Myanmar sama Brunei) soalnya bingung mereka mesti dikasih dialog apa… *dilempar sandal jepit* Mereka ada di cerita tapi nggak ngomong, soal gender mereka berdua, tentukan dengan khayalan anda masing-masing. *dilempar CPU*

Dan, maaf juga buat penggemar Netherlands, saya bikin dia jadi takut hantu begitu…

Anyway, adakah yang tahu boneka apa yang Indonesia ajak ngomong itu…? Yup, itu adalah boneka yang biasa dipake buat permainan memanggil roh, Jelangkung!

Nah, apakah aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar? Type-nya terkontrol? Mohon beritahu kalau ada kesalahan. -bows-

Critics or Compliments are welcome!

Thank you for readings! …Adakah yang bersedia mereview fanfic laknat ini? =.=


End file.
